


Worth It

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Ethan Green Does Not Exist, F/F, Fluff, Gay Rights, I think you can tell where this au goes, Kisses, Pre-Black Friday, Prompt Fill, Visits at Work, but i cant do it to her if u know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Noel surprises Lex at work a few days before Black Friday.Prompt Fill: Off-Guard kiss - Lex/Noel
Relationships: Lex Foster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4





	Worth It

When Lex did work, she sometimes got a little too into the zone. It came as a result of focusing on not pissing Frank off, as much of a shitty person he was. If she could get through her shift without getting yelled at, it was all the better. She could go home in a decent mood, at least. 

So, as it happened, she was so in the zone, putting the latest teddy bear craze up on the shelf one at a time, when she felt someone press a light kiss to her cheek, arms wrapping around her waist. She nearly landed an elbow into the person’s gut when she felt a familiar head of curls.

“Hey!” Noel smiled up at her. Weird. Noel didn’t smile that big that often. 

“Hey?” Lex raised an eyebrow, setting a teddy bear on the shelf and turning to face Noel. Noel was smiling as she pulled Lex close. “You’re in a good mood today.” 

“So?” Noel grinned back at her. “Hannah’s at school, I got out early, might as well stop by and see you before I have to subject myself to Zoey’s mind-numbing singing.” 

“Well, you know I’m always happy to see you.” Lex glanced around to make sure they were alone, that Frank wasn’t lurking around the corner, before she kissed Noel gently. “Only a few more days, yeah? The buyer still in for a Wiggly?” 

“Yeah, talked to him earlier,” Noel rubbed her hand on her side. “Still up for 700 too. Jesus, are those overpriced.” She murmured softly. “Only a few more days and we’ll be out of here.”

“A few more days,” Lex echoed. “We can make it.” 

“We can make it,” Noel agreed. She reached up and brushed Lex’s cheek. “I missed you today.” Since dropping out, Lex didn’t see Noel in school anymore. Which meant no more mindless flirting in classes or sneaking into the bathroom near the shop class to make out on their free periods. 

“I get it, you miss staring at me in English,” Lex laughed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “Don’t look at me like that.” She glanced up at Noel’s loving yet exasperated look on her face.

“I do miss that,” Noel admitted. “But I miss you all the time, so there’s really no point.” 

“You’re a sap,” Lex said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “How was Banana today? She give you any trouble?”

“None at all,” Noel said. “You know she’s an angel, Lexie. She’d never do anything to give me trouble.” She looked around the corner and her eyebrows shot up. “Is that Mr. Houston?” Her voice was hushed, low.

“Is it?” Lex raised an eyebrow. She also peered around. “No, Noel, that’s not.”

“I swear it is.”

“Even if it is, babe, I don’t really wanna talk to him,” Lex said. “But I don’t think it is.” 

Noel shrugged. “Okay. I just didn’t know.” She played with the hem of her jacket. “Come by and see me after work?” 

“You know I will.” Lex kissed Noel on the cheek again. “I want my hot chocolate.” 

“I’ll have it ready,” She promised. “I love you, Lexie.” 

“Love you too, babe,” Lex kissed her. Noel was a little ray of sunshine in her life. The visit and the surprise kiss had lifted her spirits and made even the tedium of her job worth it. Getting to California would be worth it. Getting to see Noel on the beach without stress and anxiety was very much worth it. “See you later.” Getting out of Hatchetfield would be a next step. A good step.

“See you later, babe.” Noel left with a smile on her face, a dorky one that matched Lex’s perfectly. Lex almost dropped a Wiggly as she watched Noel leave, tossing it from hand to hand until Frank yelled at her to get back to work. 

A few more days, Lex thought. That’s all she needed to get through. Then she and Noel and Hannah would get the hell out of here and start over. A new life, a new place, everything brand new. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
